Itch Itchhhhhh Itchki lagi
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: Daya ko hua ha kuch, jis se pareshaan ho utha ha Abhi...


**A.N** - **Dedicate to my Friend who only wants to read nd write on DUO nd all duo lovers **

**Duo's house 5 pm** -

Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….Daya shout with full anger dn pain….nd Abhi run towards him nd holding his hands with one hand…..a gya mere baap…a gya… nd he hold his arm dn start to rub his fingers lightly on his wound with other hand…

Abhi…plzzzz….zor se karo…Daya speaks with heavy throat nd teary eyes…nd than he remove his hands from Abhi's dn start to scratch roughly…

Daya…Dayaaa…relax ….nd he hold his hand dn trying to calm down him….dn become upset too…dn after some time Daya feels better…but get very irritated.

**[Flashback** - Daya get shot by bullet in his left arm two week earlier, nd his wound start to heel now….which causes more dn more itching nd Daya becomes irritated when his itching starts….nd was behaving like small kid…nd became Ziddi like kids nd show his anger on small things Only Abhi know how he is handling him from last few days….as he told him not to scratch his wound again nd again as it may cause infection nd will delay in wound healing…dn he ordered him strictly that he will not scratch it again nd again….nd if he feels to itch he will call Abhi...but his problem increases from one day nd its getting unbearable**]**

**Flashback over **-

Daya…ye kya…nd Abhi narrow his eyes nd hold his arm tightly….Daya tu nai sudherega…mana kiya na maine raha nahin jata tujhse….ye dekh khoon nikal raha hai phir se…tu ise theek nahin hone dega…dekh kaise laal ho gya hai…is se achha to dressing hi rehna deta ...kam se kam tere haath to nai lagta ye bechara…achha bhala theek ho raha tha. Kharab kar liya na tune...he is scolding him like big brother nd Daya listening him like obeyed child…but he was very irritated dn angry too from inside….as it seems he will cry if he speak something.

**After one hour** -

Yaar Sameer plz isko dekho yaar…Abhi speaks on worried tone.

Relax Abhi…itne ghabraye huae kyu ho…dekhta hu abhi dn he advise him to sit on examination table…nd than look into his wound nd than look a Abhi… advised Nurse to bring dressing tray…while Abhi telling him what happens…

Ye zakhm to theek ho chukka tha na…dressing utrwa di thi 2 din pehle isne…dn his expression changed on seeing wound nd he narrowed his eyes…

Kya hua Sameer…sab theek to hai…Abhi asks anxiously…

Abhi… zyada itching ki wajah se swelling ho gyi…aur saath mein infection bhi hai…time lagega boss ab theek hone mein…nd he look a Daya…bachhe ke haath baandh kar rakho…Daya give him anger look…dn Abhi laugh on this….

Sameer starts to clean his wound…nd Abhi nd Sameer surprised on saw his behaviour, instead of feeling pain he was enjoying dressing…getting pleasure in dressing…

Ohhhh…aaahhh OMG, Sameer…dil kar raha hai tumhare mooh choom lu…aaahhhh…Daya speaking as if he is in Nirvana… Abhi raises his eyebrow dn Sameer give surprise look to him by frowning…

Then he stop for a minute…BUT Daya hold his hand…plz don't stop Sameer…plzzzz…achhi tarah se clean karo…dekho aaj pehli baar main tumse keh raha hu jitna clean karna hai kar do….but plz don't stop…Abhi was about to laugh but control nd show strict expressions in front of Daya so that he can listen to him…

Nd than Sameer dip cotton swab in betadine nd apply on his wound…he feels pain nd flinched his hand a bit but enjoy after that…nd he didn't want that he stop to rubbing that swab on his wound…nd he stop after applying betadine…

Don't stop Sameer…Daya speaks holding his hand nd look into his eyes…bahut pareshaan kiya na maine tumhe…nikaal lo jitni bhadaas nikalni hai aaj mujh par….kharoch do ise…I promise main kuch nahin kahuga tumhe…

Beta itna senti mat ho… mere dil mein tere liye koi bhadaas nahin hai... Sameer speaks hiding his laugh…nd Daya took sigh in anger…

Abhi hardly controlling his laugh but its high now so he turn his face towards door nd laugh but silently…nd than turn towards him…

Sameer too noted this nd he too wants to laugh but controlled dn feel pity too for him nd Apply dressing on his wound…

Sameer plz dobara dressing kardo…lagta hai…ache se nai hui…

bas Daya…use aur koi kaam nai hai kya nd he hold his arm… baitho yahan…nd Abhi make him sit on chair…

Daya isko haath lagane ki koshish bilkul mat karna, agar infection bad gya to zakhm aur kharaab ho jayega…He advised him strictly dn than he look at Abhi…tumhare zimedaari hai Abhi…nd Abhi nodded his head in yes…

than he write prescription nd advice him to take… twice nd than give him strict instructions…

Abhi main medicine leta hu bahar se…Ok Sameer Thanks yaar…kal phir aounga dressing karwane…nd he move outside…nd Abhi nd Sameer looking at him …

Are yaar pata nai kyu itna ziddi ho gya hai ye…bilkul bachhon ki tarah behave kar raha hai aaj kal ye…raat bhar soya nahin…itna tadap raha tha subah se…aur shaam ko to had hi ho gyi, sambhalna mushkil ho raha tha is liye le aya…

Don't worry Abhi…ho jata hai…bimari mein aksar chidchide ho jaate hain sab aur phir ye itching wo bhi zakhm par to aisi cheez hai ache achhon ko rula deti hai…don't worry, medicine se fark pad jayega…aur agar nai pada to medicine change kar denge…

Hope jaldi theek ho jaye ye…achha kuch khaane peene ka to nai, matlab isme kya khana kya nai…Abhi speaks worriedly…

Meetha bilkul nai dena… chai coffee bhi nai…aur spicy food bhi nai, nahi to aise mein aur badhegi problem aur waise raat mein jo medicine likhi hai usme maine sedative bhi dala hai…is liye neend araam se ayegi use. don't worry…bas tu sambhaalta reh use…

Chal theek hai…Chalta hu yaar….Thanks….Abhi get up nd shake hand with him nd left from there…

**At Duo's home** -

Abhi nd Daya did dinner nd than he took his medicine… dn he feels better…

Abhi chal yaar coffee pete hai terrace par….Daya speaks moving towards kitchen…

Abhi really feels happy to see hi relax after those itchy bad days…

Are nai nai Daya, aaj coffee nai, mera bilkul bhi dil nai kar raha…chal tune medicine khai hai so pehle hi late ho chuke hain…

Abhi mera sone ka mood bilkul nahin ha aaj, itne dino baad mujhe rahat mili hai, achha TV to dekh sakte hai na… dekhte hai shayad koi achhi film a rahi ho…dn they turn on the TV…nd after some time Daya feels to itch but as Abhi is supervised him continuously so there is no chance that he did in front of him now as he got scolded badly from him many times till it started, so he tries to control…

Daya kya kar raha hai …patti utar jayegi, chod dn he hold his hands…dn Daya show anger first but settled after few minutes…nd Abhi relieved a bit that he is better now…nd he saw Daya is closing his eyes due to drowsiness but opening forcefully…dn looking at movie…

Daya….neend a rahi hai to sota kyu nai, chal…nd Abhi hold him from his arm to give him support…

Nai…nai Abhi…mujhe neend nai a rahi bas…zara sa dhundla sa dikh raha hai…sar bhaari ho raha hai…nd he rub his eyes…

Abhi knew that its all due to medicine so he convinces him to turn off the TV nd goes to bed…

**After half hour** -

Bhagwaan g…aap…aap bhi soch rahe honge ke ye kaise a gya aaj mere saamne….lekin…aap to jaante hai na Bhagwaan mera ye Chota Mota bhai Daya ….kitna pyar karta hua main us se…to phir aap ye bhi jaante honge ke main use kisi takleef mein bilkul nai dekh sakta…is liye Bhagwaan g aapse ye haath jodkar Nivedan hai ke age se plz aap use kuch takleef mat dena, use ek goli marne ke bajaye mujhe do goli maar dena Bhagwaan, kyu ke main to ye sab seh loonga, lekin Daya….uski takleef nai dekhi jaati mujhse…so plz Bhagwan g…aab aap jaldi theek kar do use…main main 101 rupaye ka Parshaad chadhauga apke Mandir mein pakka…

Dn than he move towards his bedroom on seeing Daya sleeping calmly…nd say Thank you to God again…

**Author's note** -

Guys I know aap log soch rahe hoge ye kya likh diya, itching par? Shayad u feels creepy on reading this so a BIG Thanks for reading this nd plz review it of u like it.


End file.
